Academy Times
by HinoYashaKitsu
Summary: [Uki x Kyoura] This story is bits of memories from when Shunsui and Jyuushiro were in the academy and in love. It skips around, sorry. [Chapter One Up!: Leaves] [Slash! Don't like it don't read it, rated T for kissing and etc.]
1. Leaves

I sighed as I watched Jyuushiro doze off after training, his short white hair decorated in a flower crown made by yours truly. Jyuushiro and I had been lover's for almost half a year and yet we'd never kissed… I chewed on the piece of grass some more. After I told him I loved him he said he loved me too but still…. I leaned over so I could brush away a few leaves that had fallen into his hair. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he screamed. I fell back, surprised and embarrassed, Jyuushiro stood up, wobbly and flustered.

"What were you doing Kyouraku?!" I winced, he never called me Kyouraku unless mad, or in this case, like few others, embarrassed.

"I was… your hair... The leaves…" I gulped he still held onto the tree as if I was going to attack him.

"My Hair?! What is wrong with my hair?!" He screeched, hands covering the top of his head. I think I offended him…

"Nothing!!! Listen, I'm sorry I meant to brush away some leaves that had gotten into your hair and…" I inhaled but Jyuushiro was already frowning, he apparently didn't believe me.

"It's nothing Jyuu-chan!" Frantic, I waved my arms around and accidentally hit a woman's breast that was passing by. She screamed too… and slapped me extremely hard.

…

"Geez Shu-kun...I swear you are the most…" I cut him off, by deliberately yanking him towards me and pressing my lips to his, he relaxed somewhat and I heard a few giggles behind us, like I cared… probably just some of Jyuushiro's admirer's… I could feel Jyuushiro's hard breathing as I started to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him even closer. I could smell the medicinal herbs used in his tea and treatments for his illness. Jyuushiro's hand clenched around clumps of fabric, as I started to kiss him more fiercely and more desperately. Rarely did I ever get to see him since his illness had progressed all of a sudden and he had to stay for longer amounts of time In the care of medics. He pulled away suddenly, his robes looser and hair messier.

"Shu-kun you know that people are watching?" He asked, biting his lip hard enough that it started to bleed.

"So, what's your point?" I asked, holding his wrists know but he tugged away.

"Shu-kun, why did you suddenly decide to attempt to molest me?" Frowning, Jyuushiro wiped away the blood onto his sleeve leaving a crimson mark upon the white uniform for the Academy.

"Because I wanted to." I mumbled, now also frowning.

"Not a legitimate reason Kyouraku…" Shit, he was mad again, I thought briefly about pulling him back into another make-out session.

"Don't you dare pull that trick on me again." Mind reader. I pursed my lips, and Jyuushiro stood up, brushed himself off, and then started to walk away.

"I'll be in class later…" He called, waving slightly as he walked away. I grinned, I really did love him.

* * *

**a/n: **Told from Shunsui's point of view, this fanfic will probably go on to other chapters... This was written originally as a flashback for 'Please Don't Do This' but I decided to use it as a story itself. R & R Please!! 3

-Hinote Yasha Kitsune


	2. Test

a/n: I might make this end next chapter and go to a story where the two are captains instead of academy students... Anyways, told from third person POV this chapter is about the two getting their zanpakuto's. Reviews are loved!!

* * *

"Our… zanpakuto's?!" Shunsui asked, excited as ever. Genryūsai nodded, in a day the class would be getting their zanpakuto's if they were ready. He looked to Jyuushiro and smiled, the two had been waiting for a long time to get their zanpakuto's and they were so close now…

---

"So Jyuu-chan! What do you think my zanpakuto is gonna be?!" Shunsui pestered Jyuushiro again with the same question, and was given the same answer.

"I don't know." Carrying his books, Jyuushiro didn't want to be bothered for the twentieth time or so that morning.

"But Jyuu-chan! What if I get some lame one and you get a super cool one?" He stopped, glared at Shunsui and continued walking.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Jyuushiro twitched, and Shunsui saw it. Whenever Jyuushiro twitched, Shunsui knew to stop talking, or at least in this case stop asking him questions.

"I'm fine." He murmured the lie, and continued walking.

"Psh…" Shunsui pursed his lips together and walked behind Jyuushiro slowly.

---

"Alright class! I'm sure you have all been informed about the zanpakuto's?" The teacher asked, smiling brightly at the class, they cheered.

"Good! Now, in preparation for that you'll be asked a couple questions! We'll be doing this in alphabetical order!" The class fell silent, this was normal to then, when the teacher said 'a couple questions' he actually meant 'about a hundred questions or so'. Shunsui twisted in his seat to look up to Jyuushiro since the seating arrangement was in alphabetical order as well as many other things. Jyuushiro smiled weakly, and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment, then threw it down over heads to Shunsui. No one minded, since people always threw notes in class, so Shunsui caught it and read it quickly before the teacher came around, they tended to mind. It read '_this'll prolly answer you're question, the test I mean._' Shunsui sighed, Jyuushiro used that stupid word again 'prolly', Shunsui hated it when Jyuushiro would say it, it was supposed to mean 'probably'.

"KYOURAKU, SHUNSUI!" The teacher hollered, and Shunsui peeked above his desk.

"Damn." He whispered, and Jyuushiro peeked above the desk as well, the two had been underneath chattering about random subjects. Many students were out of their seats, talking, laughing, sleeping, et cetera. Shunsui stood up and ran down the steps to reach the teacher, only to get smacked on the head by the teacher.

"Kyouraku, please take a seat." Genryusai spoke, voice in a serious tone. The room was dark, and Shunsui felt as if it was an murder interrogation not a zanpakuto test. A single stool was in the middle, three legs, a large seat, and a circle drawn on the ground surrounding it.

'Weirdos...' Shunsui thought, and sat down, the room was dim except for that circle in which he sat.

'Even weirder...but nothin' less from Yama-jii...' He squinted at Genryusai and the other three people who were with him, two females, one male not including the old geezer.

"We'll start the test now." The woman on the far right spoke with a good, clear voice.

---

"Holy Crap Muffins, Jyuu-chan! That was the most boring thing I've ever done! Not to mention they pry into your personal life!" Shunsui exclaimed as he climbed back under the desk. 'Holy Crap Muffins' Had become Shunsui's favorite thing to say lately, Jyuushiro laughed silently.

"Tell me about the test then Kyoura-kun..." Shunsui nodded to this and started describing the room, then he started talking about the questions.

"And oh the questions! So many I swear!! They asked one that was 'If you were to kill someone, would you feel bad about it?' and some shit about my sex life!" Jyuushiro blushed when he said this, and looked away. Shunsui and Jyuushiro had only started going out but Shunsui wanted to... move fast in the relationship.

"Did they ask about your wants for the zanpakuto?" The white haired boy asked this shyly, and Shunsui nodded.

"They sure did, I told them I wanted one that was like yours." Shunsui chuckled, and looked over at Jyuushiro.

"Do you think I'll get a zanpakuto that's useful?"

"Damn straight. You'll get some awesomely useful one that's totally fantastic and I'll get one slightly similar but less cool," He smiled, as did Jyuushiro.

"Thanks Kyoura-kun..." Jyuushiro wrapped his arms around his knees and Shunsui wrapped his arms around Jyuushiro. Soon it would be Jyuushiro's turn to take the test.


End file.
